Movie Night
by justanothercolferfan
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's monthly movie night. one hundred percent Klaine fluff. my first fanfiction ever.


"Here, do you need another tissue?" Blaine asked, handing the pale blue box to Kurt.

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen while taking the box from Blaine. "I mean, can you imagine how cold that water must have been?" He stopped as sob escaped his body. "And throughout the whole movie they promise to never, ever let go but in the end they must." He started to sob again into the limp tissue.

It was Kurt and Blaine's monthly movie night. June's movie was _Titanic. _They both lay on the couch in the Hummel's family room; Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, their hands intertwined resting on the green plaid cushions. Blaine was absent mindedly running his long fingers of his empty hand through the other boy's hair in an effort to comfort him. They were home alone. Carole was at an overnight retreat with college friends while Burt and Finn were staying in Cincinnati for another Reds game. Kurt's other hand now held yet another tissue to soak up his tears.

"Kurt sweetheart, I thought you had seen _Titanic _before." The Warbler was worried about how his boyfriend was reacting to the couple on his television, who were now floating on a dresser in the middle of the ocean.

"I have. It's just so sad. Especially that Leonardo DiCaprio has to die."

Blaine's quiet chuckle reverberated through his chest, causing Kurt to sit up and turn around. Kurt's face, shiny tears still drying on it, was now slightly smiling. He gasped as Blaine softly kissed one of the tears off his rosy cheek. Blaine pulled back, looking for approval from the pale faced boy in front of him. Kurt quickly closed the distance, his full lips colliding with the ones that were just lingering on his cheek. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's, pulling him closer. Blaine lowered his body on the couch, so that he was now lying vertically with Kurt on top of him. The kisses became more passionate between the boys. Blaine now had his fingers wrapped in Kurt's once styled hair, desperate to keep him as close to him as he could. Kurt suddenly sat up. Blaine began to kiss and nibble on the tender spot of Kurt's neck.

" Blaine. Wait Blai- Stop! That tickles! But Blaine the spag- Oh Blaine! Oh God! That feels amaz- Wait! Blaine. Blaine!"

"Darling, what?" Blaine half moaned, half spoke running his lips up Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled. "The spaghetti's burning, love."

Blaine pulled himself off of his boyfriend. Kurt then hopped up and skipped to the kitchen, Blaine right on his heels. Kurt put on a pale green apron and ran over to the bubbling pot of water and noodles.

"Blaine, we just killed a perfectly good box of spaghetti," He said laughing loudly.

His laugh was contagious to Blaine; he couldn't help but to join in.

Kurt threw out the ruined noodles, still laughing, thinking about how much he loved Blaine Anderson. He looked over to see the boy digging through cabinets.

"I think we're out of spaghetti sweetheart," Blaine said quietly. "But, I did find brownie mix!" He put on one of his goofy grins.

Kurt laughed softly as he walked across the kitchen to Blaine. "Damn it." He paused, looking in the older boy's chocolate colored eyes. "I'm sorry Blaine. I try to make us a good dinner to go with our movie night and ruin it. So now wehave to eat brownies which I will, no doubt, feel guilty about in the morning."

Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry love. You are beautiful. One brownie can't change that. And it was kinda my fault about our dinner. I was, like, attacking that wonderful face of yours. Now let me cook for you." Pulling the cotton apron over Kurt's head, Kurt's red and green plaid button down shirt came up with it, showing a peek of his porcelain body. "See? I told you. Beautiful." Blaine put the apron on himself and kissed Kurt lightly on the forehead. He looked at the back of the brownie mix box. "Can you get me a pan and a measuring cup out please darling?"

Kurt did what he was told. The two were soon standing in front of the stove; Blaine was cracking eggs and stirring the brownie ingredients together in a bowl while Kurt stood behind him, his hands on Blaine's hips, his chin resting on Blaine's shoulder, his eyes closed, slowly swaying both of them back in forth. The sound of the metal spoon hitting the side of the bowl and the humming of the silver refrigerator were the only sounds in the kitchen.

Kurt began to softly sing, his chin still on Blaine's shoulder. "_The power lines went out, and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all not answering my phone."_

Blaine smiled and continued. "_All the games you played. The promises you made. Couldn't finish what you started. Only darkness still remains."_

They sang together. "_Lost sight, couldn't see. When it was you and me."_

Kurt traced Blaine's jaw line with kisses as Blaine kept singing the duet they sang at Regionals. "I love you Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered, touching Blaine's lips with his own as he spoke. "I love you so much."

Blaine turned around and kissed him back. "I love you too, Kurt. More than anything." He looked at Kurt, trying to find a way to truly express how much he loved him. "Now, would you like to try this? I think it's ready." He fed the other boy a small spoon full of the dark brownie batter.

"Mmmm." Kurt softly moaned in agreement, his eyes closed. Blaine ran his thumb along Kurt's lips cleaning a small trail of chocolate that was left behind. He turned to pour the batter in a pan when Kurt yawned. The digital clock on the oven now showed one o'clock in the morning.

"You look tired sweetheart. Go up to bed. I'll finish this."

"No Blaine. Come up with me. The brownies can wait." Kurt's eyelashes fluttered as he yawned again. Blaine didn't need to be asked twice. He followed behind walking up the stairs, keeping his hands lightly on Kurt's hips.

Once in his bedroom Kurt slipped off his plaid button down and replaced it with a red Warblers t-shirt he had acquired while going to Dalton Academy. He then unbuttoned his tight denim jeans and let them slide down his slim legs. He put grey sweat pants on over his hunter green boxers. Blaine could only stare as Kurt crawled under his thick comforter, knowing that this beautiful boy was all his.

Kurt smiled sleepily. "Come on Blaine, I don't bite."

Blaine hesitated. "Your parents?"

"Don't worry; no one will be home until tomorrow afternoon," Kurt slurred and rolled over, facing the other way now. He was already half asleep.

Blaine climbed under the blankets and crawled over so his chest was against Kurt's back. He put his arms around the younger boy and pulled him closer.

Kurt began to mumble as he snuggled against Blaine. "I love you. So much. I don't know what I would do without you Blaine."

"I love you too sweetheart," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "And it doesn't matter what happened to Rose and Jack; I will never, ever let go of you. Ever."


End file.
